


in the middle of summer (all was golden in the sky)

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Series: Little Comforts Verse [19]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Ageplay, Pacifiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course it would have to be a really inopportune time for Patrick to lose the only pacifier he had on him when he needed it most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the middle of summer (all was golden in the sky)

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short request but it passed my limits of being less than 1k words so it gets its own spot in the verse woah.  
> This will also be the last regular fill for the month because Reverse Week is starting up this weekend and I need to get my head in the game so I can get all of the prompts written out. You can check out more on that on the verse blog.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> the request: trick loses his binky!!!  
> title taken from 'When The Day Met The Night' by Panic! because I can do that kinda stuff

Of course it would have to be a really inopportune time for Patrick to lose the only pacifier he had on him when he needed it most.

He had been in a really grumpy mood most of the day, due to the fact that he hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before as well as the many interviews Fall Out Boy had done that day.

Pete was busy with more events that evening, so it ultimately left Patrick by himself on the bus because Andy and Joe had gone out as well. So Patrick was by himself, and not in the best of moods ever.

He could tell that he was slipping headspace as he got on the bus, knew that he should tell Pete because it was a general (and very important) rule to their relationship. However, Patrick really didn’t feel like it. He just wanted Ally-gator, Oskar, his blankie, and his pacifier so he could get some sleep.

Once he got all the way on the bus, he shed his clothes (except for his underwear), and crawled into Pete’s bunk, where he knew his stuff would be. He found the red duffel bag in a spare compartment at the head of the bunk and dragged it out into the bed, yawning as he did so.

“I’m so tired, Ally-gator,” Patrick says to the stuffed blue alligator once he’d out of the bag and on his lap. “I could sleep for _years._ ”

Patrick continued to talk to Ally-gator and later Oskar about his feelings on the day as he struggled to put on his _Animaniacs_ shirt and sweatpants in the confines of the bunk. “Wish Daddy was here.”

He continued to rifle through the bag afterwards, digging out his favorite green blankie and wrapping it around himself to get warm. His thumb made its way to his mouth and he sucked on it greedily while he went in search of the bright orange pacifier he _knew_ he’d brought with him on the trip.

The search went on for a few more minutes, and Patrick wasn’t feeling the familiar plastic and rubber of his pacifier. There were worried mumbles coming from him as he got out of Pete’s bunk to the little hallway where there was more light. Patrick dumped the entire duffel onto the floor once he cleared space, and began to look through the clothes and toys.

As time passed and he searched, he got more and more upset when he couldn’t find the pacifier.

Finally, it came to a point where Patrick had looked in and around everything…with no luck. As he looked at the pile of items, his lip trembled with the beginnings of tears brimming his eyes. _He needed his pacifier!_

He was so out of it that he didn’t notice the door to the bus opening and Pete coming in, tired and a bit sweaty.

“Patrick?”

Patrick looks up quickly, and gasps when he sees that it’s _Pete._ He can’t seem to find words to say, so he lets out a choked sob. Pete goes over to him and wraps him in a hug, knowing that he’d been in a mood that day, though not sure what had set him off.

They sit there on the tour bus floor and Patrick lets out his tired and frustrated tears, soaking Pete’s jacket sleeve as he turns to cry on his shoulder. Pete just whispers near-nonsense to him and rubs comforting circles on his back.

Soon enough, Patrick calms down, and all Pete can hear is the occasional hiccup as well as a sucking sound. He looks down to see Patrick sucking his thumb, eyes tightly shut.

“Tricky, where’s your pacifier?” Pete quietly asks, running a hand through the younger man’s reddish-blonde hair.

Patrick whimpers, looking up at Pete as he shakes his head, eyes still red from crying.

“Oh, you can’t find it in the duffel?” to which Patrick nods hurriedly. Pete gives him a kiss on the nose before moving to stand up.

“’here you going, ‘addy?” Patrick mumbles tiredly in question, frowning at Pete as he stands up.

“I think that I might’ve washed it this morning before the MTV interview and it might be in the kitchen still.” Pete says in response, and his baby boy groans to himself as he quickly walks out of the room to the kitchenette.

Pete was right about the pacifier being in the kitchenette, it was sitting with some dishes that had dried over the day of interviews. He was used to occasionally drying Patrick’s pacifiers along with the tour bus dishes, Andy and Joe knew about their thing obviously and didn’t mind at all. Pete grabbed the comfort object and hurried as fast as he could back to where Patrick was, nearly asleep in the middle of the margin space between the bunks.

When Patrick notices that Pete’s returned, he sits up a little straighter where he’s propped himself against Joe’s bunk, eyes widening when he catches sight of his pacifier.

“There you go, Tricky.” Pete hums as he gives the younger man his comfort object, which he takes joyfully.

“’hank you, ‘addy.” Patrick says around the pacifier, a smile evident on his face as he moves closer to Pete again.

“Not a problem, kiddo. D’you want to get back in my bunk and sleep?”

Patrick nods, and he allows Pete to take him slowly back into his bunk, where he’s covered up with his blankie right away. As Pete adjusts himself to the space leftover, Patrick grabs for Ally-gator and Oskar, hugging them close as he finally gets that comforted feeling he’d needed that evening.

Pete finally gets himself comfortable in the bunk, and turns around to look at Patrick, who looks to be at his most content. He smiles and runs a hand through his hair, humming absentmindedly as the younger preens in his touch. Pete has to admit that it was still rewarding after all of these years that he could still make Patrick feel like this, _so happy_ , just by doing things like this.

“Goodnight, baby.” Pete whispers, leaning forward to kiss Patrick’s pacifier-covered lips and then his forehead.

“’ight, ‘addy.” Patrick blearily mumbles back, drifting quickly into the realms of sleep.

Pete allows him to do so.

_end._

**Author's Note:**

> verse blog: bammyjammies.tumblr.com


End file.
